Richter Belmont
Richter Belmont is one of the main protagonists of the Castlevania series. Wiki Match-Ups * Jonathan Joestar VS Richter Belmont History Information Background * Age: 19 (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood/Dracula X), 24 (Castlevania: Symphony of The Night), 25 (Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku) * Height: About 5'9 * Weight: Unknown (no official record) * Occupation: Vampire Hunter * Original Source Material: Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku Equipment * Vampire Killer: Once known as The Whip of Alchemy created by Rinaldo Gandolfi, even before it was the Vampire Killer, the Whip of Alchemy is stronger then even a dead man's discarded sword. It is a holy weapon of forbidden mysteries that is designed to destroy all who are related to the kindred of the night. * Has the power to destroy the Creatures of the Night and Vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties." ** Base form is a standard leather whip, it's 2nd form being a thorn whip (twice as powerful), 3rd form being a chain whip (four times as powerful), 4th form being a morning star (eight times as powerful) and 5th form retains the morning star (15 times as powerful) with an Elemental property (such as fire in Richter Belmont's case). ** The Vampire Killer can strike twice per whiplash instantly. ** Absorbed the soul of Sara Trantoul as she became a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock the whip's true potential. ** Can shoot Fireballs from the tip of the whip (Unfortunately for Richter Belmont, he hasn't been seen doing this). ** Can be downgraded by the Punchbag monster but it can't be destroyed (While it can be downgraded as the wielder takes damage, this specifically applies to Christopher Belmont in Castlevania: The Adventure but never in the case with the other Belmont). ** Capable of Elemental Damage such as Fire, Ice and Lightning (in Leon Belmont's case, he is shown to use the Vampire Killer with either Fire, Ice or Lightning Elemental Forms at his whim). ** Can destroy dark magic projectiles as powerful as Death's Giant Skull attacks as seen in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. ** Can even utterly shatter dark-based weapons as powerful as Death's Scythe, which is a divine weapon in it's own right (even through Death can reform his Scythe at will). ** The Vampire Killer will still deal damage to any Creature of the Night by simply touching it, this is evident as Simon Belmont in Super Castlevania IV has been seen brandishing the whip and letting it rest while enemies near-by if they get near it for any reason, they will take damage from it. ** If an illegitimate-successor (such as John Morris and his son Jonathan Morris did) wields the Vampire Killer while it's true potential is unlocked for any reason, it will sap away the user's biological life span every time such user lashes out the Vampire Killer to the point where not even healing magic will restore any sustained wounds. ** Despite the fact it's mainly used against Creatures of the Night, the Vampire Killer can still deal significant damage to those who aren't related to them as the Memory of Richter Belmont could actually defeat Jonathan Morris with only a few lashes. * Dagger: * Axe: * Cross: * Pocket Watch: * Holy Water: * Magic Book/Bible: * Tera's Necklace: * Iris's Charm: * Rebound Stone: * Agunea: * Vibhuti: * Javelin: Abilities The abilities that Richter Belmont display are mentioned below. * Thousand Edge: Richter throws knives forward in a continuous motion. These knives paralyze enemies upon impact and deal about 10 damage each. You can turn left or right while still throwing, but jumping ends the attack. * Hydro Storm: Richter points into the air while shouting "HYDRO STORM!" A rain of holy water upon his enemies, dealing high amounts of damage to all enemies on-screen. This storm will move with Richter and dies out after several moments. This can also destroy candles and fake walls. * Grand Cross: Richter accumulates energy, then he levitates into the air, covered with a large light beam, and giant crosses are summoned, from the floor to the air, to revolve around the beam which then spreads out dealing damages to all the screen. * Pocket Watch (Unnamed): Richter has two variations of Item Crashes when equipped with the Pocket Watch. In the first variation, he summons twelve stars around him that damage any nearby enemies. At the second variation, Richter uses four watches at once, freezing time for twenty seconds before they electrocute enemies. * Vibhuti (Unnamed): Richter sends out a smoke cloud of ashes into the air, dealing major damage to anything caught above him. * Rebound Stone (Unnamed): Richter throws twelve Rebound Stones into the sky, dealing damage to any enemies they hit. Afterwards, the stones cause a flash of light to engulf the area, dealing more damage to any enemies near Richter. * Agunea (Unnamed): Richter points towards the sky, before lightning strikes his hand and spreads across the area, hurting anything it touches. * Magic Pages: The Bible flies into the air and duplicates, like satellites, above and behind Richter. These rotate at a rapid pace forming a symbol in the air, which then blasts a rainbow-colored powerful beam straight ahead. * Flame Whip: Richter swings his arms, accumulating energy into his body and, for about 30 seconds, his Vampire Killer whip is enveloped with flame when he attacks (his body flashes red-orange during this time period). Besides a gain in damage, fire-element is added to his normal attacks. * Uppercut: Richter leaps into the air at incredible heights, while swinging his Vampire Killer whip upwards to deal damage on the way up. * Somersault: After jumping once, Richter leaps backwards to evade enemy attacks. He can cancel it by utilizing his Vampire Killer whip. * Jump Kick: After jumping into the air twice, Richter kicks down towards the enemy. If it connects, he can bounce off the enemy and gain height for another attack. * Slide Kick: Richter performs a regular slide, before kicking himself off the ground and into the air. * Tackle: Richter rushes forward, damaging any enemies in his path while he passes through unharmed. If used in the air, Richter dashes across a short distance while ignoring gravity. Feats & Stats * As Richter is considered the most powerful of the Belmonts, should scale to those that came before him (Strength/Speed/Durability) * Can causally damage and kill members of Dracula's army with his fists, even without hisweapons (Strength) * Can effortlessly break apart walls that make up Dracula's castle (Strength) * Can shatter stone with one lash of the Vampire Killer (Strength) * Can break Death's Scythe with just a single lash of the Vampire Killer (Strength) * Strong enough to match Alucard in battle (Strength) * Can move fast enough to create afterimages with his attacks as seen in Symphony of the Night (Speed) * Can strike with bolts of holy lightning using the Agunea (Speed) * Can keep up with Dracula, both in base and when tapping into Chaos' powers (Speed) **Dracula himself is able to shoot fireballs that could travel to the moon in 2 seconds **He is far above Galamoth, who is capable of interstellar travel **Many of Dracula's minions, who are manifestations of his power, have been able to utilize light-based attacks **Chaos could spin entire galaxies around in his domain simply by existing * Has shrugged off damage from many of Dracula's underlings (Durability) * Can withstand a devastating hit from an incoming Behemoth (Durability) * Can tank attacks from Death itself and keep fighting (Durability) * Capable of tanking damage from Dracula at his peak (Durability) * Traded blows with Alucard (Durability) Skills & Experiences * Despite his young age, managed to defeat the entirety of Dracula's army (Skill) * Managed to hold his own against Death while riding a waggon as horses kept on going, even through Death was simply testing Richter Belmont at that moment (Skill) * Defeated the Wyvern, which will attempt to swoop at Richter Belmont, breathing flames through the floor, and even grasping onto him with its legs (Skill) * Rescued Maria Renard from Shaft, who immediately joined Richter Belmont in his quest (Skill) * Defeated the Werewolf, who can rush at high speed when cornered and will eventually use a low kick, he will even jump at great lengths as well and can strike the ground which will create a devastating attack (Skill) * Defeated the Minotaur, who can quickly pierce with his axe, can perform a high jump while swinging his battle axe overhead which covers more than half of the room's size, perform a spitting attack which can petrify Richter Belmont and Maria Renard, perform an attack where he rips off various slabs from the floor and throws them at Richter Belmont or Maria Renard and perform a charging attack which can be difficult to dodge due to the Minotaur's massive size (Skill) * Defeated Dullahan, a ghostly knight wearing heavy armor with no helmet and armed with a giant lance who can summon a wave of spikes, project energy beams and can throw his head up into the air to home into his target (Skill) * Defeated the Bone Golem, which is very resistant to even the Vampire Killer, can breath fire, can deliver a nasty blow to Richter Belmont, has two other forms after taking, can lay a temporary curse on Richter Belmont and took a total of 45 hits to kill with the Vampire Killer alone (Skill) * Defeated Shaft twice, the first time he summoned four minions before fighting Richter Belmont (or Maria Renard). Who can summon orbs that will be used as a fire projectile as well as a beam attack that will strike the ground. Shaft can also teleport as well whenever he's getting hit. The 2nd time is when Shaft was in ghost form, who can summon undead versions of the past minions to attack Richter Belmont (or Maria Renard) (Skill) * Fought and slayed Dracula at his most powerful state a few times (Skill) ** Dracula is far stronger than Menace, who's power could maintain every dimension of Hell, one of which contained galaxies ** Dracula is also much more powerful than the likes of Olrox, who created an infinitely sized dimension ** He should also be well above Time Reaper, who threatened to destroy the entire space-time continuum Resistances & Immunities * Richter Belmont is immune to the effects of the stop-watch, which indicates he (among with other Belmonts) can't be affected by time altering effects through mortal means (Immunity) * Richter Belmont is immune to holy/radiant attacks (Immunity) * Richter Belmont is immune to attacks that will otherwise turn people into stone. This became evident back in Symphony of the Night as it became part of his immunizes (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * Likely weak against mental manipulation, given how Shaft manipulated him during Symphony of the Night (Weakness) Videos LET'S BEAT... 010 - Castlevania X - Rondo of Blood (PC Engine) (100% - No deaths) Castlevania Dracula X (SNES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete ► Castlevania Dracula X Chronicles (100% Walkthrough) Castlevania SOTN Speedrun 191.4% Richter Mode in approx. 01 20 00 Castlevania Portrait of Ruin Richter Mode Castlevania Portrait of Ruin-Richter Battle Gallery Castlevania - Richter Belmont as seen in The Dracula X Chronicles, also known as Akumajō Dracula X Chronicle.png|Richter Belmont as seen in The Dracula X Chronicles, also known as Akumajō Dracula X Chronicle Castlevania - Richter Belmont as seen in Rondo of Blood and Dracula X.png|Richter Belmont as seen in Rondo of Blood and Dracula X Castlevania - Richter Belmont as seen in the SNES version of Dracula X.png|Richter Belmont as seen in the SNES version of Dracula X Castlevania - Richter Belmont's pose.png|Richter Belmont's Pose Castlevania - Richter Belmont as seen in Symphony of the Night.png|Richter Belmont as seen in Symphony of the Night Castlevania - Richter Belmont as seen in Symphony of the Night close-up.png|Richter Belmont as seen in Symphony of the Night close-up Castlevania - Richter Belmont as Lord of Castlevania while under Shaft's Control.png|Richter Belmont as Lord of Castlevania while under Shaft's Control Castlevania - Richter Belmont as seen in the Castlevania Symphony of the Night YAOI Book.png|Richter Belmont as seen in the Castlevania Symphony of the Night YAOI Book Trivia *Until Julius Belmont, Richter Belmont was the last legitimate successor to wield the Vampire Killer at it's true potential. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Konami Characters Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Combatants with Unique Abilities Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Warrior Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Whip Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Animal Handlers Category:Paladin